


where I can't follow

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fear, Pre-Canon, References to Illness, Secret Relationship, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, Tumblr: twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Melissa got that phone call from Claudia, hushed and soft at three in the afternoon, she knew everything was about to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where I can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Claudia/Melissa - instincts. Happy Teen Wolf Femslash week!

When Melissa got that phone call from Claudia, hushed and soft at three in the afternoon, she knew everything was about to fall apart.

“Melissa,” Claudia whispered over the phone, and Melissa bumped against the washing machine, hip smarting.  Claudia’s normally laughing, chipper voice was somber and cracked, creaking through the line.  “Melissa, can I bring he kid over tonight?  I…I really need to talk to you.”

“Of course,” Melissa said, hands shaking as she shoved a ball of dirty scrubs into the machine.  “God, Claud, you’re giving me a heart attack.  What the hell is going on?”

“Melissa,” Claudia said, crying quietly.  “Melissa, I don’t know what’s real anymore.  Something is _so_ wrong.”

Melissa closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor, head against the cool edge of the machine.  She knew it, she knew it all along.  She assisted with the scans, the appointments, the tests.  But god, she hoped she was wrong.  She hoped her instincts would betray her.  “Stay there.  I’ll be right over,” she said, and grabbed her keys.

As she drove to the Stilinski house, Scott working at a coloring book in the back seat, her hands white-knuckled the wheel.  There was something deeper between her and Claudia; deeper than their husbands (one good, one bad) and deeper than their boys (both perfect).  It was a private connection, something kept in whispers and late-night talks, something they held close to their hearts.

And she knew, she just _knew_ , Claudia would soon forget her.


End file.
